A Broken Leghorn
A Broken Leghorn is a Looney Tunes short starring Foghorn Leghorn and Miss Prissy. Released September 26, 1959, the cartoon is directed by Robert McKimson. The voices were performed by Mel Blanc. Plot Foghorn Leghorn takes pity on Miss Prissy, whom the other hens are ridiculing because of her inability to lay an egg. To give her confidence, Foggy slips one of the other hen's eggs in Miss Prissy's nest. Before long, the egg hatches a baby rooster. When Foggy heard this he was furious ("We don't need no more roosters around here! We've got one and I'm it!") Foggy tries to stop them but they stared at him angrily. Foggy decides to play along. The rooster chick makes a comment in jest to Foggy that "You must be the rooster whose job I'm taking over!" Foggy takes this comment seriously and fearing replacement (particularly after the tyke flawlessly crows), decides to kill off the baby rooster. Foggy makes his attempts under the premise of teaching the chick to be a rooster. However, each of these attempts ends with Foggy getting the worst end of things: * Having the baby rooster retrieve a ball by crossing a busy highway, so the youngster can learn why the chicken crossed the road ("To have a ball"). The chick returns the ball safely and challenges Foggy to help him make sure he did it right. Foggy does, thinks he's gotten the ball safely (when there's a moment of no traffic) and gets run down twice. * Teaching him patience by waiting by an downspout at the farmhouse. Foggy sends down a stick of dynamite, but the chick bats it back ... and it explodes in Foggy's face causing Foggy to remark "Just one of those days, I guess.". * Helping him learn to eat corn on the cob, hoping he won't notice the ear has been tied to the trigger of a shotgun hung on a tree branch, and the barrel pointing at where he is to stand. The chick tugs harder and harder ... enough for the barrel to flip into Foggy's face and shoot him point-blank. * By now frustrated, helping the chick learn to dig for worms. Actually, the "worm" (a piece of string) has been pulled into a mound of dirt concealing a landmine. When the chick digs elsewhere hoping to find the worm, Foggy shows him how to do things properly and gets blasted. Foggy has enough and has it out with the boss ... "I'll just have it out with the boss, it's gotta be that kid or me! One of us is gotta go!" Seconds later, a truck is pulling away from the farm, with Foggy caged inside the cargo bed. He exclaims,"Well, when yer, I say, when yer gotta go, yer gotta go!" Notes/Goofs * It is heavily implied in this cartoon that the farm which Foghorn Leghorn, Miss Prissy and the hens live in only allows just one rooster as the older roosters get slaughtered, hence why Foghorn fears of being replaced in this cartoon. * After only two cartoons which Miss Prissy had a more extensive vocabulary than her trademark "Yeeeesss" which were "Little Boy Boo" (1954) and "Feather Dusted" (1955), this cartoon returns back to Miss Prissy only saying her trademark "Yeeeesss" as in her earliest appearances. Interestingly, the former cartoon also depicts Foghorn pursuing Prissy for his own selfish needs. Foghorn would do this again one last time in "Strangled Eggs" (1961). * This cartoon marks the only time where Foghorn interacts with the other hens which Prissy lives in. * In the cartoon's opening credits (as pictured in the gallery below), Robert Gribbroek appears to be errorneously credited onscreen as an animator rather than a layout artist, due to the "Layout" credit next to his name is missing. Availability *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc Four (1998 Dubbed print, without disclamer) *DVD - ''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Foghorn Leghorn & Friends: Barnyard Bigmouth ''(Remastered version) Gallery 198023_10150192857573926_5943165_n.png|The title card left out the word "Layout" next to Robert Gribbroek's name, making him appear to be an animator. Censorship *On ABC, the "dynamite in the rain gutter" sequence and the "corn cob on the rifle" sequence (mentioned in the Plot section) were cut. *On the WB, only the "corn cob on the rifle" sequence was cut. *The CBS version edits out three parts: the two parts edited on ABC and a shot of the chick crossing the busy highway and avoiding traffic (but not Foghorn crossing and getting hit) for the same reason Nickelodeon edited a similar scene in "Honey's Money": to cut down on possible copycat incidences. Category:1959 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Shorts Category:Miss Prissy Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons animated by Tom Ray Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by William Butler Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by June Foray Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton